The letter
by Light-Dark-Neko-San
Summary: One shot of the vampire alex before he comes into the story. From Ravens Tale. Please R


Sitting on floor dying on the inside regretting every moment that has happened to me in the past few days. I am a monster who destroyed this young girl's life. I should die for what I have done, but still I remain. In the dark room I can see everyone and everything, and it all reminds me of her.

_Why did I turn her? Why did I give her death and bring her to life once again? Why was a so weak in the one moment that had to be my strongest?_ For all I know the hunters are after her and may be killing her right now.

In this dark room my sorrow can not be matched with any man on the planet. Damien walks in and sees me in the corner lying on my unholy bed. He gives me this fake camaraderie now and is no longer my friend.

"Still feeling sorry about the girl Alex? Get out and hunt," he says smiling showing his fangs. I would be dead in a couple of days if I didn't take his advice, and so I turned my head. "You won't listen to me? Well we can solve that, if you don't go hunting then I won't give you this letter."

I wasn't interested I knew who it was from, none other then my love, fledgling, victim, and life. She was gone and left me as soon as brought the change to her, and to me she was gone forever, even if she was still alive. "If you won't do it for me or this letter then what will you do it for?" He had some nerve questioning me.

Nothing

"Be the way, but take my advice you need to stick around. I think you need to see this through. Check up on her every once in a while. She can be quite cocky and she is still a fledgling, and anything she does will be blamed on you." Like I really cared anymore for his pity or anyone else's, why should I care for one who betrayed and hurt me?

I got up quickly and left the room. I didn't need to hear it. All of the sudden I heard screams coming from the alley and I knew what they were. I ran and saw a poor old woman and she was begging a group of thugs for mercy. I jumped in and took two of them down killing both men in front of her. She then looked at me with her sincere eyes that belonged to her chubby face. She made the sign of the cross and began to mumble prays that begged me to be forgiven.

"Don't take pity on me woman it is far too late for me and my soul. All I know how to do take life and you can see that."

"No!" She began to say, "you are a good demon, one that can be forgiven because you saved me, and I pray you let me leave in peace. May the Lord save you when his judgment comes and you shall be saved for your good deeds."

"Thank you!" She whispered and then she moved her way back to her apartment and I went back to mine. As I walked in I saw a letter on my bed. It was from her.

_Dear Alex,_

_You must hate me right now for the fact that I begged you to turn me, or worse. You hate yourself that you gave into my demands. I pray my letter gets to you. You are my savior and dark angel, and I owe you the world for it. _

_The gift you have given me is freedom. I did not tell you that in a few years I was going to die. I had my death planned and I refuse to give out the details. I have my freedom now. Redemption is what you said you wanted and so I shall tell you how to get it. Protect the weak and clean up this down trotted city. Make the bad men know what evil is and it is coming for them. Set these people free. _

_I have learned so much from you in so little time and the next chapter of my life is beginning. Life is conflict and I hope you know that. You are my dark angel. _

_Love,_

_Your fledgling, _

_P.S. thanks again for setting me free of my chains. _

After all this girl put me through, making me help her, pity her, and most of all love her, she had the audacity to write me and call me her "dark angel." Well, she got what she wanted. My purpose in life is no longer of use to anyone. I can never make the difference by doing what she asks anyway. If only she knew me, but she doesn't and she never will.

I couldn't help but sit there and for the first time in my immortal life of 500 years I decided to watch the sun rise. Let fate have me.

In the end I saw the sun rise with all its magnificence that it had when I was young. I felt the hot rays against my skin and I was warm. No need for the feeding of mortals just peace and that is all I ever wanted.


End file.
